Kono Uta
Kono Uta (コノウタ, This Song) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 27, 2011 as the 12th and the last track from the album Battle and Romance. The song was used as the tie-in and campaign song for Mitsubishi 3D Display Diamondcrysta WIDE LCD TV.Natalie - 飛び出すももクロちゃん！3D液晶の魅力を伝える新曲PV Details The song was announced as the tie-in and campaign song for Mitsubishi 3D Display Diamondcrysta WIDE LCD TV on April 28, 2011. The first 1000 shipments of the TV featured an original and limited 3D Blu-Ray that contains the music video of the song. The LCD TV was released on May 30, 2011. The song debuted in the TV's promotional talk and live concert event Momoclo 3D-ka Project in Shibuya O-East on May 28, 2011.Weekly Ascii - 【募集終了】『ももいろクローバーZ』ライブもあり!!注目の三菱3D液晶ディスプレイ発売記念イベントにネットで応募！ The song along with Orange Note is often become the closing song in a live concert. The song represents the members' honest feeling towards the fans. Kanako stated than even when they're tired in the end part of the live concert, the song will enliven them because it's feel like they become one with everyone.Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance Interview Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Wake mo naku tameiki koboreru toki Jibun ga iya ni narisou ni natta toki Furi mukeba nakama ga sasaete kureta Nanimo iwanakutemo tsuuji atteta Sono hisoka na ganbari wo dare hitori shirukoto nakutemo Kamawanain da Nagashita ase to namida ga shoumei shite kureru haze datte Minna ni oshie rareta Kono uta kimi ni todoke Mada chotto tsutanain dakedo Mune dokidoki imasugu ni tobi dasou yo Kono koe karechattemo Nando demo utai tsuzukeru yo Kono omoi wo meippai kimi ni tsutaeyou Kokoro subete Wakaremichi de yukisaki nayanda toki Jibun no genkai ni tachi domatte shimatta toki Kono uta utattara itsu no ma ni ka Egao koboreteta mahou mitai da ne Dare no tame demo naku doryokushi tsuzukeru imi wo Chanto shitteru Subete ga muda ja naku chikara ni naru tte koto wo Minna de shoumei shiyou ze Kono uta kimi ni sasagu Ima chotto setsunain dakedo Mune bakubaku imasugu ni tobi dasou yo Kono koe todokanakutemo Nando demo utai tsuzukeru yo Kono tokimeki seiippai kimi ni tsutaenakya Nansenkai demo itte yaru Kono atsui jounetsu totte dasu Sou watashitachi no Someday Korekara ayunde yuku Long Way Yagate mirai wo osou muri nandai Demo hirumi wa shinai yaru ki mankai Itsudatte girigiri sa itsudatte girigiri sa Kono uta kimi ni todoke Mada chotto tsutanain dakedo Mune dokidoki imasugu ni tobi dasou yo Kono uta kimi ni sasagu Ima chotto setsunain dakedo Mune bakubaku imasugu ni tobi dasou yo Kono koe todokanakutemo Nando demo utai tsuzukeru yo Kono tokimeki seiippai kimi ni tsutaenakya Kokoro subete |-| Original = 訳も無くため息こぼれる時 自分が嫌になりそうになった時 振り向けば仲間が支えてくれた 何も言わなくても通じ合ってた その密かな頑張りを誰一人知る事なくても 構わないんだ 流した汗と涙が証明してくれるはずだって みんなに教えられた コノウタ キミに届け まだちょっとつたないんだけど 胸ドキドキ今すぐに飛び出そうよ コノコエ かれちゃっても 何度でも歌い続けるよ この想いを目一杯キミに伝えよう ココロ全て 分かれ道で行き先悩んだ時 自分の限界に立ち止まってしまった時 このウタ歌ったらいつの間にか 笑顔こぼれてた魔法みたいだね 誰の為でもなく努力し続ける意味を ちゃんと知ってる 全てが無駄じゃなく力になるって事を みんなで証明しようぜ コノウタ キミに捧ぐ 今ちょっと切ないんだけど 胸バクバク今すぐに飛び出そうよ コノコエ 届かなくても 何度でも歌い続けるよ このトキメキ精一杯キミに伝えなきゃ 何千回でも言ってやる この熱い情熱取って出す そうわたしたちの Someday これから歩んでゆく Long Way やがて未来を襲う無理難題 でもひるみはしないやる気満開 いつだってギリギリさいつだってギリギリさ コノウタ キミに届け まだちょっとつたないんだけど 胸ドキドキ今すぐに飛び出そうよ コノウタ キミに捧ぐ 今ちょっと切ないんだけど 胸バクバク今すぐに飛び出そうよ コノコエ 届かなくても 何度でも歌い続けるよ このトキメキ精一杯キミに伝えなきゃ ココロ全て Song Appearances *'TV' *'Live Concerts' Trivia *This is the only non-single and non-leading track to be featured in a music video. * This is also the only song new in Battle and Romance that has a music video * Kono Uta can be translated to "This Song" in english *The costume for the song first debuted in 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ live concert. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs